1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to paper machine clothing, in particular for use in the forming section of a machine for producing paper, board or tissue.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In paper machine clothing, in particular for use in the forming section, the suitability for practically different intended uses is defined by the properties comprising wearing volume (increase in the running time), tendency to marking, printability, stability and thickness. In the case of woven paper machine clothing, these properties are defined by the selection of the weaves used.
In particular because of increased customer requirements with respect to paper quality and the trend to faster and faster and wider paper machines, for paper machine clothing of the coming generation there is increasingly a requirement to be able to adapt this flexibly to the respective intended use.